Ship of Spies: Part 2 - Extended final scene
by LizCartwright
Summary: After throwing the Chief and himself into the sea unintentionally, Max gets upset with the earful he receives. He calls Agent 99 on deck to ltalk and take some fresh air, but they will see that the mission in Ship of Spies was not over yet. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Get Smart_. I'm just writing for entertainment, I'm not making money from it.

Very quickly, agent 99 managed to rescue the Chief and Max, who had fallen into the sea due to an oversight of the bumbling secret agent.

In his private cabin, after taking a bath to remove the salt from his body, Max reflected on the difficulties that mission and also the discovery he had made: he had not passed the swimming test in the School of Spies. And 99 found out about it and also the Chief! He must learn to swim and soon.

Besides the practicality that ability would bring to him on his next missions (if he received another like that, on a ship), that was also now a matter of honor!

He had taken a scolding from the Chief after the rescue and though he knew he was right, Max had been a little depressed ... And he needed to talk about it.

Going into the closet, Max took the gun-phone inside his jacket and dialed to the agent 99.

"Hello?" A lovely voice came across the line.

"Hello, 99? Here's Max."

"Oh, hello Max! Any problems?"

"That's why I called, 99..."

"The mission has not finished yet?"

"Yes 99, is finished!"

"Then why are we talking like that? We are in a new mission"

Rolling his eyes, Max explained the reason for his call:

"No, 99. I know I shouldn't use the gun-phone for personal purposes, but I'm a little upset with the earful that Chief gave to me. Do you think he was very mad at me?"

"Well Max, you threw him into the sea ... And he discovered that you failed the swim test on the School of Spies."

"It was precisely what I was trying to forget! Why you have to remember that?"

"But Max…" She tried to argue "It was you who wanted to know if I thought the Chief was still angry with you or not."

"Yes, I know that..."

Realizing a note of sadness in his voice, 99 decided to ask:

"Listen, before you call me I was thinking of going up to the deck to take some fresh air. How about you come with me?"

"That's a great idea, 99! I'll keep the gun-phone, wearing a coat and wait for you upstairs." Then he hung up. When he closed the gun, it slipped from Max's hand. He bent down to pick it and didn't see a mysterious hand that threw a dagger to hit him to death, but it hit the wall behind him.

Still not notice anything, Max opened the closet door to keep the gun-phone in his jacket pocket and wear it. Again the hand launched another dagger, which reached the door. By a chance Max not fell dead on the floor with a dagger in his back.

Leaving the cabin, Max went to the deck to await for Agent 99. Reaching into his inside pocket, he pulled out a silver cigarette case, took out a cigarette and lit, giving a deep drag. Shortly after, 99 arrived.

"Hi, Max! Am I late?"

"No, 99. I just got here."

Taking a deep breath, she approached to her partner and tried to console him:

"Lift your head, Max. I don't like to see you like this... Chief's anger will pass, you'll see."

"Thank you for always being with me in times like this, 99."

Feeling a mood between them, the beautiful agent closed her eyes and tilted her head back, while Max approached his face close to hers.

Feeling her own heart beating stronger, she sighed:

"Oh, Max ...!"

When he was about to kiss her, they heard a loud bang coming from one of the booths on the right. And then they heard a cry to be recognized that the ... Chief!

"Ouch!" 99 exclaimed when Max hit her head against the wall of one of the cabins.

"Sorry about that, 99. Let's check this noise, fast! The Chief shall be in danger!"

They ran toward the source of the noise, but there was no time to come there. Max felt the cold barrel of a gun leaning on his forehead. Swiftly, he twisted the hand of the enemy and disarmed him, saying:

"Now there's no chance to stop me with that gun!" After Max said this, the enemy pointed another gun to his head with the other hand. "Well.. There's no other way, except this. The old trick of two random weapons, huh? That's the second time I fall on this trick in this mission!"

They couldn't see anything, only three figures in the midst of that darkness. Neither the moonlight itself was helping to distinguish who would be there. 99 approached sneak of one on the deck and lit the reflectors, which reveals the identity of the mysterious figures: pointing a gun at Max's head, was that Spanish woman, Consuelo Juanita. On the other hand, using the Chief hostage pointing a gun to his head, was Hector Bacardo.

"Max, look!" 99 pointed.

"Well, look if it is not that fake Portuguese wheelchair and polo player and Spanish dancer castanets!"

"Brilliant deduction, Señor Smart!"

"Thank you! But tell me, what are you doing pointing a gun to my Chief's head?"

"Max, they went to my cabin to steal the plants!"

"That's right, Smart! And we'll kill you if your Chief does not tell us where they are!"

Thinking quickly, Max tried to plan some strategy to break free, 99 and the Chief. And seeing that approached the railing that had broken (where it had fallen and that was recently repaired), he had an idea.

He made a sign with his eyes to 99, pointing to Consuelo, gesture she readily understood.

"Okay, but only I know where the plants are. Release me and I will pick them up."

After Hector and Consuelo exchange a quick glance, they agreed.

"Okay, señor Smart. But I'll take your Chief and la señorita while Hector goes with you."

After an exchange of hostages, Max walked slowly to the railing and Hector, without realizing it, was walking back to the section that had been repaired.

"Stopped Smart!"

But there was no time: Max pushed him and as he was cast into the sea, 99 and Chief disarmed Consuelo.

"Congratulations Max You saved my life." Chief said.

"Oh, that was nothing chief. This is part of the life of a secret agent."  
Approaching carefully on the broken rail, Max looked at the breathless Hector, who tried desperately to remain on the surface to breathe.

"Well Mr Bacardo... If you had used your false identity of wheelchair man, Portuguese and polo player for the forces of good, nothing this would have happened."

Gasping from the violent waves of the sea and swallowing lots of water, Hector shouted:

"He-help...! Sm... Smart!... I cannot swim!"

Looking from one side to the other to make sure that no one else was looking, Max said:

"Sorry about that, Bacardo... But I cannot swim either. I failed the test of the School of Spies, you know?"

**The End**


End file.
